Giorgio Vanni
Giorgio Vanni (Milan, 19 August 1963) is a singer, musician and Italian guitarist. In 1979, together with Paolo Costa and Claudio D'Onofrio gave birth to the pop-rock Tomato group. In 1982 they were noticed by Roberto Colombo. In 1983 they produced the album The Island of the Sun under the pseudonym Iudy. In 1984 work to the album Bandido Miguel Bosé , then with Den Harrow, Taffy and Ivan. In 1985 they recorded their first single: Tam Tam, with the former Simple Minds drummer, Mike Ogletree. In 1987, Giorgio writes Lay Down on Me, XXX Album flagship piece of Miguel Bosé. They spend another four years before the band manages to find a record company that fully believes in his music, which is a mixture of English pop, American black music and Italian melodies. In 1991, after working with the likes of Mango caliber, Eugenio Finardi, Cristiano De André , Roberto Vecchioni, Pierangelo Bertoli and Tazenda, Giorgio Vanni and its released their first Tomato album, produced by Mauro Paoluzzi and Angelo Carrara. In 1998 he wrote the song Good truth Laura Pausini that was recorded in the album My response . The song produced by Vanni Longhi and also had a translation in Spanish, thanks to the sale in Spain of the singer Romagna CD, published under the title A large verdad. A fundamental stage of their musical history is the meeting with Alessandra Valeri Manera which liked their style . The first signs of Vanni and Longhi, to be published, it's Superman (engraved on Fivelandia 16) . The year 1999 is another important year, because in addition to having written and sung acronyms like Pokémon and Dragon Ball, who positively marked not just his career, from the same year the duo began writing codes for Cristina D'Avena. The following year began to duet with D'Avena singing Rossana (written by Franco Fasano). Since the beginning of his career to date they have comprised about one hundred symbols, including about 50 for the D'Avena, sometimes in pairs. His career is certainly marked by the cartoons which she sang the theme songs, among them the various trilogies such as Dragon Ball, Yu-Gi-Oh !, Detective Conan Naruto, but also minor characters where his initials have gained a lot success, is the case for example in the incredible Hulk or ska Oggy and the cockroaches piece. In 1992, participating in the Festival of Sanremo with the song You know what I feel for you In 1994 he released his first solo album, Big heart. An important stage of his artistic life is the encounter with the arranger Max Longhi: in 1996 the two begin to devote to television musical products (such as Generation X on Italy 1) and advertising. They take care of the arrangements of many advertising campaigns including: Always Coca-Cola, the jingle of Dietorelle campaign, Q8 and Brooklyn . In 2015, after about four years away from Beyblade Metal, again working with RTI composing and interpreting the signs of the new series of the anime Lupin III, aired in late August 2015 on Mediaset. The track features Giorgio Vanni duet with rapper Moreno. The December 23, 2016 is published on his YouTube channel the song Super Dragon Ball Kame Hame Ha, Italian acronym tribute exit of the new Japanese animated series on Italian television network 1 (which, however, had preferred to keep the original Japanese theme song for a different editorial decision by Toei Animation, the song was not used as an opening for the souls of the same name.). the single passing, in the first month, more than 600,000 views and touching March 17, 2017 1,000,000 views. Category:Real people